This invention relates to tools, and more particularly to a multipurpose tool for use in painting or the like.
When painting or otherwise finishing a wall, it is often necessary to use a ladder to reach high areas. When this is done, climbing up or down the ladder with painting equipment in hand can be a difficult task.
It is an object of the invention to provide a means for carrying painting or other finishing equipment while leaving a person's hands free. In accordance with the invention, a utility hook for a painter or the like includes a clip adapted for attachment to a person's belt. The clip has first and second downwardly extending members connected together at their upper ends, with the downwardly extending members defining a belt-receiving space therebetween. An upwardly extending member is connected to the outwardly facing downwardly extending member, and defines a bail-receiving area therebetween adapted to receive the bail of a paint bucket or the like. In this manner, the paint bucket can be carried on the person while leaving the hands free. The upstanding member is preferably disposed at an acute angle relative to the outwardly facing downwardly extending member, and the vertex of the acute angle is adapted to receive and retain the bail of the paint bucket, for suspending the paint bucket therefrom. The upwardly-extending member is provided toward its upper end with receiving means for receiving and retaining a paint brush or the like thereon. In one embodiment, the receiving means comprises a portion at the upper end of the upstanding member being provided with a narrowed transverse dimension relative to the remainder of the upstanding member. A shoulder is thus formed between the receiving means and the lower portion of the upstanding member. The narrowed portion of the upstanding member is adapted to mate with a hole conventionally provided in the end of a paint brush handle for retaining the paint brush thereon. The upper end of the upwardly extending member may be provided with an opening means, such as indentation across its width, for use in opening a paint bucket. A claw, comprising a substantially V-shaped slot formed in the lower end of the inner downwardly extending member, is adapted for use in pulling nails or the like from the wall prior to finishing.
The invention thus provides a utility hook which performs numerous functions and which can be constantly retained at the ready on the painter's belt for use as needed.